The herein proposed invention is practicable for driving nails and staples into wooden structures at the integrated house-building factories of the forestry and wood-working industries as well as for the manufacture of wooden panels for containers and packing cases.
During the impact operation of the driving tool, the most heavily loaded members, apart from the body, are the barrel and the striker. Therefore, special demands as to the quality of manufacture and design are placed on these members.
As a rule, the barrel and the striker, being mating parts, are made geometrically so as to suit other's cross-sectional shape, the determining factor for a hand-held nail driving tool being the shape of the nail head, and for a staple driving tool, the shape of the staple web.
Known in the present state of the art is a hand-held nail driving tool (cf., laid-open Application No. 2,511,023, Federal Republic of Germany, Int. Cl..sup.3 B25C 1/04) comprising a body with a barrel, a working cylinder with a striker, a shock-absorber and a magazine for loading the nails.
Such a tool is incapable of driving staples since the striker cross-section geometrically suits the shape of the nail head.
Besides, after machining and heat treatment, the striker needs additional straightening to make it truly straight, which renders it labour-concuming in manufacture.
Another staple and spike driving tool (cf., German Pat. No. 2,354,740, Int.Cl..sup.3 B25C 1/00) is known presently to comprise a body, a working cylinder with striker and shock-absorber, and a magazine for feeding the fastening elements (such as staples or spikes) to a guide channel of the barrel, which is constituted by the rear and front walls. The guide channel is rectangular in the cross-section so as to follow the shape of the staple web or the spike head.
The striker cross-sectional suits geometrically the shape of the staple web or the spike head. Therefore, it is unfeasible to use such a tool for driving nails.
Besides, the striker fails to afford the requisite rigidity, which renders it labour-consuming in manufacture.